


The Summit

by Lady_Bluebird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cabin Fic, Come Marking, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Omega Eren Yeager, Parenthood, Pregnancy Kink, Salt and Pepper Levi, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bluebird/pseuds/Lady_Bluebird
Summary: “I’m just some tired, old omega!” Eren struggled to breathe. “I can’t even have heats to entice you anymore, and I can't slick for you the way I used to. It’s not that I don’t want you anymore, but I can’t give you what you need, so-,”“Eren,” Levi said, “shut the fuck up.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 31
Kudos: 310





	The Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Especially because of what canon is like right now, I badly need my boys being soft and domestic, so here you go :'). Thanks to all the ereri discord friends for egging me on and talking about this idea with me!
> 
> This fic wasn't inspired by "Lovesong" by The Cure, but it started playing as I wrote this, and the vibe was perfect.

There was no way that all the ads for liposuction and Botox that Eren had seen recently were coincidences. As he drove home from work, a jingle for heat-replication treatments blared over the radio. He muted the ad, but the quiet only gave his thoughts more time to chip away at him.

Eren wanted to scream.

It was as if the moment an omega hit menopause, the universe needed to make them unquestionably aware that their sex life, and by extension, their love life, was over. In the past week alone, Eren had heard five different promotions for wrinkle creams that could “turn back the clock”, and even though he knew it was exploitative bullshit, he was almost desperate enough to try it. 

Especially because Levi had been acting off lately.

Eren knew when Levi wore his poker face. A few weeks ago, he had it on when he told Eren about leaving for an upcoming business trip. Levi was hiding something when he came home late last Friday, too. 

It wasn’t infidelity. Mates couldn’t cheat. Levi wouldn’t, even if he could. Mates could avoid each other, though, and the idea of Levi distancing himself from Eren, trying to quietly be elsewhere because his mate wasn’t enough to-

Eren couldn’t think about this right now. As he turned into his development, he turned up the radio again. 

_Come to Dr. Schneider’s cosmetic surgery center to revive-_

Eren nearly punched the mute button. Fuck targeted ads. Up the ass. With a chainsaw. And no lube.

Coming home after a long day used to make Eren’s heart soar. Thinking about holding his pups, kissing Levi, and feeling his alpha’s arms around him closed Eren’s throat up. He hadn’t thought that he would ever have pups until Levi made him need them, and it was the best choice he ever made. He loved his pups unconditionally. He loved Levi unconditionally, too, even though _what-ifs_ ate away at him every time he thought about the alpha recently.

As Eren pulled into the driveway, a rock formed in the pit of his stomach. 

He and Levi bonded during the days of staying up dancing all night and fucking on the kitchen table five times a day. The days of skinny-dipping in the park at three in the morning on a Tuesday, high on each other’s slick, bare skin and buzzed from cola mixed with vodka. The days of long drives to nowhere with the windows down. 

The days where no stretch marks marred Eren’s once toned, golden-tan stomach, and the days where, when Levi touched him, Eren would arch his hips into his mate’s hold. 

Eren plastered a smile onto his face and walked into the house. “I’m home!”

“Dad!” Pieck wound her arms around Eren. Eren bundled his daughter up and relaxed as her scent, vanilla and daisies, enveloped him. She’d recently presented as a beta, and Eren found it hard to believe that his baby girl was already sixteen. 

“Hey, Pie. How was tennis practice?” 

“It was okay.” Pieck squeezed Eren like a needy koala. She could be so reserved, disappearing into her room for hours to read or study, but when she emerged, she was cuddle-hungry, clinging onto her parents until they forcibly detached her. 

“Floch spent the entire practice going on and on about the Yale alum that he met and how much they hit it off,” Pieck groaned. “He’s so insane, Dad. College apps don’t even start until next fall, and I don’t know what he’s on, because he won’t get in. He just thinks that he will because he reads too much Nietzsche. In AP U.S., he said that ‘slavery on the middle passage was both implicit and explicit.’ That doesn’t _mean_ anything.”

“Ignore him, sweetheart.” Eren tucked a lock of Pieck’s hair behind her ear. She had Levi’s black hair and tapered chin, but her high cheekbones and large, bright eyes were all Eren’s. “Where’s Falco?”

“Playing games with Porco and Marcel at their house.” As usual. “Father said I can pick him up later.” The idea of using her new driver’s license made Pieck’s eyes gleam. 

“Sounds good. Is Falco coming home to eat dinner with us?” They had enough chicken for four, but if Falco wouldn’t be here, Eren could freeze some of it for another time. 

“Eren.” 

Even after all these years, Levi still made Eren’s world fall away with a single word. Warmth enveloped Eren as his mate pressed his chest against Eren’s back. Eren automatically melted against his mate. Levi nibbled Eren’s jaw, and the omega turned his head enough for their lips to meet. 

“Gross!” Pieck detached herself from Eren. "I'm going back to my room." Eren was too busy thinking about how good Levi tasted to respond. 

When they finally broke apart, Eren’s lips tingled. “How was work?” Levi asked. The alpha put his hands on Eren’s waist.

Eren stepped away from Levi and retrieved two mugs from the cabinet. 

“It was alright.” Levi didn’t try to hold him a second time, which both relieved Eren and made him want to cry. “The accounting department fucked up, though, so we’re going to be a little pressed to get this quarter’s report out on time,” Eren sighed. “You know what Armin’s like, he’s usually good under pressure. I’ve never seen him this pissed. I thought that he was going to strangle Hitch when he found out.” 

Eren retrieved the tin of loose-leaf Earl Grey from the cupboard and put the kettle on the stove. Levi leaned against the counter and tracked his mate’s every movement. 

Levi’s fifties suited him. Recently, his dark hair had begun to grow in grey, and silver strands stood out among his pitch-black ones like stars in the night sky. He hadn’t lost his physique, and Eren knew that his alpha could hold him against the wall exactly like he could when they were twenty. 

“What about you?” Eren asked. “How was your day?” 

“Work was fine,” Levi said. “Nothing much happened.” The kettle shrilled. 

“Also,” Levi said once Eren finished pouring the tea, “we’re leaving in twenty minutes.”

Eren stared. “What? Why? For where?” he wracked his brain for any dinner parties or appointments he might have forgotten. “Did Nanaba and Mike invite us over?” Nobody at Eren’s work had reminded him of any plans tonight, so it had to be one of Levi’s friends. “Petra and Oluo?”

“It’s just for us,” Levi said. 

Eren’s mouth went dry. “We didn’t make plans.”

“No,” Levi agreed. “I did.” 

“But-," Eren clung to his mug. “The kids-,”

“Mikasa and Jean agreed to watch them.” 

“I have to pack-,”

“I put your overnight bag in the trunk.” 

“But, Levi-,”

Levi detached himself from the counter and cupped Eren’s face in his calloused hands. “Do you trust me, Eren?” 

“Of course,” Eren whispered. 

“Then relax.” Levi kissed his forehead. “It’s all taken care of. It’s been too long since we had time to ourselves, and you need a break.” He eased Eren’s mug out of his hands and set it aside.

“Why?” Eren asked.

Levi kissed him again, hard. Eren jumped when Levi pulled him against his chest. “My beautiful mate deserves to be fucking pampered.” 

Eren looked at the floor. His ears burned. 

“Okay?” Levi rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s wrists. 

Eren smiled faintly. “Okay.” 

Pieck wasn’t surprised when Eren said goodbye to her. How many people knew Levi’s plans? Eren’s heart hammered as he got into the car. Mikasa and Jean waved goodbye from the kitchen window. 

“So,” Eren asked as they pulled out of the driveway, “where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Levi said. 

“Even though you have me where you want me now?” Eren teased, cringing inwardly at his own words. What was he trying to do, flirt?

The look Levi shot him made Eren’s knees weak. “You’ll find out eventually,” The alpha promised. 

Eren’s stomach fluttered. “Do I get a hint?” 

“No.”

“Levi!” Eren smiled despite himself. 

“I want to see your reaction when we get there,” Levi said. 

“So the surprise is a place,” Eren mused. “Is it Sasha’s?” Sasha’s restaurant was the best in the city, and Eren would eat there every day if he could. 

“I never said it was a place,” Levi said. “It could be something at a place.”

“No, it’s definitely a place,” Eren said. 

“Maybe it is, maybe not.”

“Give me one hint,” Eren pleaded. “One. It can be tiny. Please, Levi?” 

Levi glanced over at Eren and groaned. “Don’t give me puppy-dog eyes like that, fuck.”

Eren ignored him.

Levi sighed. “It’s a surprise, you aren’t supposed to get hints.” 

Eren shrugged. “Alright, if that’s how you want to be.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Levi said, “Okay, you want a hint?”

“Well, I want every hint, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Do you remember the business trip that I went on a few weeks ago?” 

Eren took a deep breath. “Yes, why?”

“I said it would last from Wednesday to Saturday, but it finished on Friday.”

“Levi?” Eren whispered. He had guessed the alpha was hiding something, but the confirmation stung. He cracked open the window before his bitter scent could overwhelm the car. 

“I spent the extra day scoping out something for us to do,” Levi said. 

Oh. So that was all it was. Eren tucked his hands under his thighs to keep them from shaking. 

“I lied about Erwin keeping me late last Friday, too,” Levi said. “I wanted to prepare it for our visit.”

“It?” Eren repeated. 

“It,” Levi agreed. 

Eren leaned back in his car seat, trying to process everything Levi had said. 

“Eren, would you put some music on for us?”

Eren picked up his mate’s phone from the center console and turned on Bluetooth. Scrolling through Levi’s Spotify, one playlist’s name made him swallow hard. 

_Eren’s music._

Eren hit shuffle, and his heart swelled as The Cure began singing. He looked at the other bands on the playlist. The Police. Fleetwood Mac. The Clash. Tears for Fears. 

Alpha was so attentive, so caring. How could Eren have wondered whether his mate would leave him? Guilt made him push the phone aside. 

Levi took one hand off of the wheel and squeezed Eren’s thigh, no doubt picking up on the sour edge that Eren’s scent had developed. Surrounded by his favorite music, Eren melted into the alpha’s touch.

Over the next hour, the road steepened. Hardy shrubs and small trees replaced the lush valley forest, and Eren watched the thermometer on the dashboard drop until it was just above freezing. “Are we going hiking?” Fuck, would Eren be able to keep up with Levi if they did?

“No.” Levi said. 

The road took a sharp right, and Eren gasped as they found themselves hugging the side of a mountain. Jagged, snowcapped peaks surrounded them on all sides, and Eren’s pulse hammered as he peered over the road’s safety rail to catch a glimpse of the canyons below them. 

The slightest hint of a smile glimmered on Levi’s lips when he saw his mate’s reaction. 

Levi followed the road until they reached a little cabin nestled into the mountainside. It looked like something out a travel magazine, snuggled deep in the snowdrifts and built from long, tawney logs. Around it, the sunset bathed falling flurries gold and pink. As Eren watched them tumble around the cabin, they reminded him of pixie dust.

“Open the glove compartment,” Levi said. 

Eren obliged him. A small blue envelope that he’d never seen before lay sandwiched between the insurance information and the owner’s manual. “Levi?” He asked. 

“Look inside.”

Eren’s hands shook as he tore the envelope. “A key?”

“Sasha was looking at hunting lodges,” Levi said, “and she mentioned that she found this place. She didn’t end up renting it, but it looked so beautiful in the photos, I came to take a look. It’s ours for the weekend.” 

Eren turned the golden key over in his hand. How was Levi so perfect? 

“Do you want to come inside and see?” Levi asked. 

Eren nodded mutely. 

Levi insisted on taking the bags out of the trunk by himself. Stretching after the long car ride, Eren took a deep breath of mountain air. It was so crisp and cold that it burned his lungs, and snow crunched underfoot as he and Levi walked up to the cabin. 

“You do the honors,” Levi murmured. As he slotted the key into the lock, Eren had a flashback to their senior year of university, unlocking their first apartment together. 

The first thing that hit Eren when they stepped inside was Levi. Levi’s scent, sandalwood and jasmine, perfumed the cabin, saturating Eren’s lungs within seconds. He resisted the urge to sink to his knees in the doorway. 

Levi set their bags down in a corner, and Eren walked around the cabin, committing every detail to memory. A stone fireplace sat deep in the wall, framed by a pair of plush armchairs. Levi kneeled in front of the open grate and started the fire.

The kitchenette was big enough for a little gas stove, a minifridge, and a round table for two. When Eren opened the cupboards, he gaped. “Levi, is this- did you bring my pots here?”

“Yes.” The alpha coaxed the fire to life. “They didn’t have any copper cookware here when I came to look at the place.” 

“I thought I misplaced these!” The idea of Levi pilfering some of his favorite kitchenware to bring to the cabin made Eren smile through watery eyes. He could imagine his mate tip-toing through the house in the dead of night, easing pots off their shelfs with painful, surgeon-esque precision so that they wouldn’t clatter. 

Soft crackles and pops filled the cabin as the fire blossomed. Eren began unpacking his clothes, noting with affection that Levi had brought all his softest sweaters. When he turned to the dresser, Eren’s gaze landed on the bed, and he almost stumbled. “Levi? Is that-,” Setting the clothes down, he ran his hands over the comforter. 

The floorboard creaked as Levi walked over to him. Warmth encompassed the omega as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist. “They're the same ones.”

Eren had nested with these blankets years ago, and when his heats stopped, he crammed them into a back corner of the attic. To see them here…

“Why?” Eren whispered. 

“Because of you,” Levi murmured into his nape. “Why else?” Eren turned around in his mate’s arms and looked at him with wide eyes. “And like I said,” Levi added, “we need some time alone.” He ran a thumb over Eren’s cheekbones. “We have to talk.”

Eren’s heart sank. “About what?” He asked.

“I know there’s something wrong.” Levi ran his hands up and down Eren’s spine. “and I want to know what it is.” 

Eren averted his eyes. “I’m doing fine.”

“You flinch every time I touch you,” Levi said. 

“Not right now,” Ere pointed out. 

“No, but you’re as tense as stone. You never used to be like that.”

Eren dug his nails into his palms. He knew that, but it hurt to hear. 

“You smell melancholy every day,” Levi continued, “and you aren’t eating as much as you used to. I know you get up in the night to pace through the house.”

Eren looked at the floor. 

“Eren, did I do something?”

“No!” Fresh guilt bittered Eren’s scent. He couldn’t stand the thought of Levi chewing himself out because of Eren’s anxieties. 

“Then what is it? You fake your smile when you come home in the evenings,” Levi said. He buried his nose into Eren’s throat and inhaled the omega’s scent. “Eren, you can tell me anything.” 

“I know,” Eren whispered. 

“I don’t want to push you to talk about things you don’t want to,” Levi said. “But whatever it is, it’s hurting you. I’m worried.” 

“Seriously,” Eren said, “it’s nothing.” 

“Eren,” Levi crooned. 

Eren bit his lip. 

“Omega," Levi said. Eren shivered. “Tell Alpha what’s wrong.”

Oh, fuck. “Just-.” Eren buried his face in his hands. The scent of rotting cinnamon filled the cabin. “Look at me, Levi. Jesus. Why are you here?”

Levi blinked. “Why am I here?”

“You could have anyone you want, Levi. Anyone. But because of the bond, you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m stuck with you,” Levi repeated. 

“I can’t do anything for you.” Eren had to take a deep breath to keep from completely breaking down. 

“What do you mean,” Levi asked, “You can’t do anything for me?”

“I’m just some tired, old omega!” Eren struggled to breathe. “I can’t even have heats to entice you or slick for you the way I used to. It’s not that I don’t want you anymore, but I can’t give you what you need, so-,”

“Eren,” Levi said, “shut the fuck up.” 

Eren gaped at him. 

“I thought this might be what this is about,” Levi said, “but really, Eren? I’m stuck with you, huh? You can’t do anything for me? Don’t put those words in my mouth.”

“Do you really think,” Levi continued, “that I would be here if I don’t want to be? That I would take you here if I didn’t care about being with you?”

Hot shame sent another stream of tears trickling down Eren’s cheeks. “But I’ve changed so much-,” 

Levi pressed a thumb to the bite mark on Eren’s throat. “Has this changed?” 

Eren opened his mouth, but he couldn’t speak. 

“What about me?” Levi asked. “I’ve changed. Do you think I’m just some old, tired alpha?”

“No!” Eren gasped. 

“See? Don’t be so cruel to yourself, Omega.” 

Levi tasted like the tears and Mate. Eren clung to his shoulders, hiccupping against Levi’s mouth. Levi’s hands ran down Eren’s side until they reached his hips, where they rubbed circles into the omega’s hipbones. Eren sighed into Levi’s mouth and kissed him harder. 

“Don’t hide this shit from me,” Levi said. “Please, Eren. Fuck, you say that you know you can trust me, but you don’t confide in me.” He kissed Eren again. “Nothing that you’re afraid of is going to happen. If you talk to me, I can comfort you before you begin to believe otherwise.” 

The alpha’s hands dipped lower, resting on Eren’s ass, and the omega gasped. 

Levi pulled away. “You think I don’t want you anymore?” He squeezed the globes. “Every time you walk past me in the kitchen, swinging those hips… mmm, fuck.” He kissed Eren’s mating mark, and the omega whined, pressing his chest as close to Levi’s as he could. “When we go out to dinner with our friends, you turn other alphas’ heads. You don’t even notice how angry the omegas they’re with get.” 

“Levi!” Eren flushed. 

“What? It’s the truth.” Levi sucked on the omega’s scent gland, coaxing Eren’s fragrant oils to the surface. “When I met you,” Levi continued. “you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. You still are.” 

Eren squirmed. “Alpha-,”

“I mean it.” Eren let Levi lie him down on the bed. His heart pounded like a racehorse’s as the alpha crawled on top of him. Levi showered every visible piece of skin with kisses that tickled Eren like butterfly wings. Eren ran his hands through his mate’s undercut, looking for something to cling to as Levi started easing him apart. 

Levi slipped a hand under Eren’s shirt. The omega stiffened. “Is this okay?” Levi asked.

“…Yes.” 

“That doesn’t sound like it’s okay.”

“N-no, I do want you to, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I always want to,” The alpha said. Eren threw an arm over his face when Levi pushed his shirt up. Cool air hit his stomach. 

“This is what you’re worried about?” Eren jumped when Levi touched the stretch marks creeping across his belly. “You think these make you ugly to me? 

Eren nodded jerkily. 

His skin prickled when Levi kisses his stretch marks. “These aren’t ugly at all, Eren. They’re as beautiful as the rest of you.”

Eren scoffed. 

“They are.” Levi said. “Why do you have them?”

“From the pregnancies,” Eren croaked. 

“Exactly. Beautiful. You carried our pups, Eren. Every time I look at Pieck and Falco, I see you in them, and it reminds me of what a gift you gave me.” Levi licked a strip across his waist, and Eren inhaled sharply. 

“Besides.” Levi’s voice dropped an octave. “They're sexy as hell. Reminds me of how I fucked our pups into you.” Levi pushed Eren’s shirt farther up his torso, and Eren shivered when cool air hit his stomach. “Do you remember?” Levi asked.

Eren swallowed. “Yes.” 

They'd been twenty-seven and thinking about pups for a while, but one night, Eren finally couldn't take it anymore. He had scooted across the pillows to whisper into Levi's ear, "Alpha, let's make a baby.” 

And God knows that Levi was incapable of denying his sweet, spitfire mate. 

“You practically did the splits on top me trying to get my cum as deep in you as possible, fuck,” Levi groaned, squeezing Eren’s hips. “You were my little cum sponge, trying to soak every drop up and up and get pregnant, weren't you?”

“Y-yes.” The filthy memory made Eren ache for his mate. 

Levi tugged on Eren’s shirt, and the omega lifted his arms so that Levi could pull the offending garment over his head and toss it aside. Lying under his mate again after so long made Eren squirm, but Levi’s roaming, reverent gaze kept Eren from hiding in the quilts. 

“Beautiful,” The alpha crooned. He sunk down on top of Eren until their stomachs brushed together, propping himself up enough to avoid crushing his precious omega. 

Levi brushed his lips over one of Eren’s nipples, and the omega sighed, arching his back to press the bud against Levi’s mouth. His old nesting blankets were so saturated with Levi’s scent that Eren felt high, and he realized that they didn’t smell musty at all. Levi must have washed them before bringing them here and scent-marking them. The image of his mate rolling in the quilts, smearing his scent’s oils over them as much as possible for the omega, would have made Eren’s knees give out if he wasn’t already lying down. 

Levi took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Eren gasped, grabbing a handful of Levi’s hair and clinging for dear life as the alpha nursed on him. 

Levi let go of the nipple with a wet pop. 

“When you were nursing,” Levi murmured, “I was so fucking jealous that our pups got to monopolize these."

Levi blew on the wet nub, and Eren shuddered as cool air hit his wet chest. “I remember,” He croaked. 

“Yeah?” Levi thumbed the nipple. Eren writhed, torn between getting away from the stimulation and giving in to it. "Are you thinking about how much I spoiled you once Pie got her fill?"

Eren nodded, watching, enraptured, as Levi bent his head to lavish the other nipple, simultaneously tweaking the other one. Eren tossed his head to the side as heat pooled in his gut. The juxtaposition between the innocent nursing he’d done for his pups and Levi’s absolutely _not_ innocent attention was deliciously dirty. 

Levi let Eren’s nipple go and gave it a parting lick. Eren’s toes curled. Saliva glossed the alpha’s kissable lips. Eren felt like a willing meal, exposed and open for his mate. 

“You’re still as perfect as you were then,” Levi affirmed. He kissed Eren’s collarbone. “Just as desirable. Just as gorgeous.” 

Levi tilted his head and rubbed his scent gland over one of Eren’s pecs, then the other. Eren jolted as the friction and oils rubbed against his already-sensitive nipples. 

“Mine.” Levi rasped 

“Yours,” Eren agreed. 

Levi pressed their throats together. The alpha marked Eren everywhere he could reach, dragging the glands on the insides of his wrists over Eren’s cheeks, shoulders, and hips. “I love you, baby. I never stopped. I’m sorry that I haven’t communicated that the way I need to.” 

“N-no.” Eren put his hands on Levi’s chest. The tight muscles under his hands made him pant. “You have tried, but I haven’t let you.” How many times had Eren dodged Levi’s hands on his waist? How many times had he shrugged when Levi put his hands on his shoulder? His mate had tried to spoil him for weeks, and Eren hadn’t let him. Inwardly, Eren kicked himself. 

Levi kissed the tip of his nose. “I want to show you,” He murmured huskily, “how beautiful you are. Can I?”

Eren bit his lip. For a moment, his insecurities reared their heads, but his throbbing groin and Levi’s soothing, all-enveloping scent reduced his anxieties to white noise. 

“Okay,” He whispered. 

Levi groaned, sat back on the bed, and hooked his hands behind Eren’s knees. Eren let Levi wrap his thighs around the alpha’s waist. The smooth slide of skin on skin made Eren’s muscles loosen. He was an addict for his mate’s touch, finally getting a fix after struggling with withdraw for so long. 

Levi rubbed his wrists against the inside of Eren’s thighs. The omega twitched. “These are mine, too.” Levi said. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Eren agreed. Levi wasn’t fully hard yet, but Eren didn’t take it as a sign that Levi wasn’t as aroused by his mate as he used to be. Eren wasn’t at full mast, either. It took longer nowadays. Levi’s scent was still as heady with want as it always was when they fucked. 

Despite his obvious hunger, Levi touched Eren like the omega was glass, fingers dancing over Eren’s body. Eren’s heels dug into the small of Levi’s muscled back when the alpha lay down on his stomach and kissed Eren’s hips. Levi’s cheek brushed against Eren’s hardening cock, and the omega moaned. 

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Levi kissed the tip of Eren’s cock, and the omega bucked. “So soft and pliant for me.” He looked up at Eren with darkening eyes. “I bet I can still fill your tight ass like I used to.” 

Eren nodded. He wasn’t dumb enough to bet against that. 

“Open the bedside drawer for me?” Levi asked. 

Eren reached across the bed to the bedside table. When he opened the drawer, and saw the bottle of lube, Eren flushed. “You planned this.”

“You think I would get you alone for the weekend and not get my hopes up?” Levi squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. Eren’s stomach fluttered. Levi locked eyes with him, and Eren dropped his gaze. 

“Eren.” Levi returned to between Eren’s legs. “It’s okay. Can you lift your hips for me?” 

Eren obliged, and Levi propped his hips up with a pillow. 

“I don’t care how much you slick by yourself,” Levi said. He pressed one slick finger to Eren’s rim, and the omega’s hole twitched. After so long, Eren was touch-starved, and Levi’s fingers were a welcome appetizer for what would come next. 

Levi massaged Eren’s rim, coating it with lubricant until wet noises echoed through the cabin. “It’s okay, baby,” He repeated. “I like preparing you.” Eren ground his hips back on Levi’s fingers, desperately trying to coax the alpha inside. “You put on such a pretty show for me,” Levi said. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned. “You’re such an ass.” 

“Do you want my fingers?” 

“You know I do.”

“You aren’t convincing me enough.”

Eren gritted his teeth. “Levi, I swear to God I can still kick your ass if I have to.”

Levi’s gaze overflowed with fondness. “I’m going to fuck your self-consciousness right out of you, baby.” He pushed the first finger inside. 

Eren pushed against the digit, walls squeezing around the familiar invasion. “You’re clenching down nice and tight,” Levi praised. “Do you want my cock, Omega?”

Eyes squeezed shut, Eren nodded. “You want another?” Levi asked. Eren nodded again. “Look at me, Eren.” 

Eren drowned in Levi’s stormy eyes as the alpha drizzled more of the lube on his fingers and added a second. After so long, Eren savored the stretch. 

Levi knew Eren’s body better than his own. He found the omega’s prostrate effortlessly, and Eren became a quivering mess. His legs jerked around the alpha’s hips, and he accidentally kicked Levi in the back as pleasure wracked his body.

Levi grunted and added a third finger. “Alpha,” Eren moaned. Levi’s gaze trailed from Eren’s face to his entrance, and the alpha’s lips parted as he watched his fingers disappear into his mate’s quivering body.

Levi wrapped his other hand around Eren’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “You’re so ready to take my cock, aren’t you?” He asked. Eren nodded frantically. “Fuck, Eren, your hole is so wet and pretty. You’re still so tight around my fingers.” He thumbed Eren’s slit, and the omega twitched. “I can’t wait to feel how nicely you’re going to hug my dick, too.” 

“So nicely,” Eren promised. The only thing that mattered was getting the alpha inside of him. “Levi, please, need to feel all of you deep inside.” He pawed at the alpha. “Fuck me already, please!” 

Levi pulled his fingers out with a moist schlick and fisted his cock, hissing through his teeth as he looked down at his mate. From this angle, he could see Eren’s twitching peeking out from between his cheeks. It spasmed around nothing, teasing the alpha, and Eren’s soft noises called to Levi like a siren’s song. 

Finally, too hard to think, Levi lined himself up with Eren’s throbbing hole. 

Eren’s soul left his body in a drawn-out moan when Levi eased inside. Levi didn’t have to struggle for every inch like he had when they were young, but it was still a tight fit, and Eren whimpered as his mate’s length stretched him until it ached so good. 

Levi pressed trembling lips into Eren’s shoulder. “Okay?”

“Move,” Eren begged. 

Levi slid out of Eren’s eager body before pressing back in, thrusting slow and deep. Every time Levi entered the omega, Eren’s ass hugged him like it was welcoming him home, and Levi’s blood pounded in his ears. 

Eren was distantly aware that he was moaning. Every time Levi bottomed out, Eren burned hotter. Levi had him falling apart on the molecular level, the alpha’s hard, thick length in his twitching hole making all of Eren’s nerve endings combust. Eren cried out, legs jerking in Levi's hold and kicking the alpha in the small of his back.

Levi tangled their hands together, and Eren squeezed Levi’s fingers when Levi thrust into his prostrate particularly forcefully. 

Levi grunted into Eren’s shoulder. “Shit, Eren, your hole doesn’t want to let me go.” 

It really didn’t. Eren’s ass convulsed around Levi with every methodical thrust, encouraging the alpha the fuck it deeper. 

“Levi,” Eren gasped, digging his nails into Levi’s hands. “P-please, faster.” In this position, it was hard for him to fuck himself back on Levi’s cock. 

Levi moaned into Eren’s ear. “But Omega, you can feel everything when we do it like this.” 

God have mercy. Levi’s languid pace was torture. Every ridge caressed Eren’s channel, taunting him with pleasure that built so gradually that it hurt. Eren whined, writhing on the sheets. It had been too long, and it was too good. 

Levi’s cock twitched inside of Eren. His forming knot stretching Eren’s poor rim even wider. Trying to be as receptive to the alpha as possible, Eren spread his legs as much as he could. 

Eren said something that was supposed to be Levi’s name. The alpha purred. “It’s nice like this, isn’t it Eren?”

Nice was an understatement. The mattress creaked every time Levi fucked him into the plush nest, and the firelight cast their writhing silhouettes onto the wall. Their shadows danced and merged, tangled into one, love-high creature. 

“Yes!” Eren yelped when Levi’s cockhead stroked his prostate. 

“Good omega,” Levi crooned, voice thick with pleasure. “I'm gonna cum soon. Do you want me to do it in your ass, baby?” 

“Please,” Eren choked. Levi trembled every time his hips meant Eren’s ass. Eren knew that the alpha was struggling not to fuck more vigorously, and _of course_ it was like his mate to restrain himself nearly to the breaking point. 

The combination of Levi moaning into his ear and the thick, throbbing cock nestled deep inside of him made Eren cum untouched with an aborted moan, bucking against his mate. Levi fucked him through his orgasm, cooing to the omega how good he felt, how beautiful he was, and what a perfect omega he made. 

Eren’s ass contracted around Levi uncontrollably, and the alpha finally hit his breaking point. “Fuuuuuuck,” He moaned into Eren’s ear as he came, grinding into the omega’s tight heat. His knot inflated to its full size, and Eren mewled as the alpha pumped him full of cum.

How had he become so insecure about this? It felt so, so right. 

Once they caught their breath, Eren kissed Levi, sighing into his mouth. 

“I love you,” Levi said.

Eren smiled. “I love you too.” 

“I always have,” Levi said, voice raw from sex, “and I always will. If anyone or anything tries to change that, I’ll rip off their balls, then I’ll tear out their eyes, and then I’ll shove their balls into their eye sockets, got it?” 

Eren laughed. He felt the lightest he had in months. 

“I mean it,” Levi said. 

“I know you do.”

“As long as I have you, Pie, and Falco, everything else can go to hell,” Levi said. “I don’t give a shit.” 

At this stage in their lives, Levi’s knot only lasted about twenty minutes. When the alpha finally pulled out with a groan, he stared at Eren’s leaking hole for a minute before stuffing two fingers into him. 

Eren jumped. “Levi!” It was too overstimulating. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Levi removed his two dripping fingers and ran them across Eren’s navel. He wiped his cock, still sticky with cum and lube, against Eren’s perineum and entrance. Eren whimpered when Levi’s glans nudged his dilated hole. “You’re mine,” Levi reminded him, “You’re going to smell like me everywhere, omega.” 

There was no chance that any other alpha would get close enough to Eren’s hole to smell Levi on it, but being so thoroughly claimed still made heat coil in Eren’s gut. 

Once he was satisfied, Levi lay down in their nest. Eren curled up against Levi’s chest and drew meaningless patterns on his stomach. 

“Better?” Levi murmured over the sound of crackling wood. 

“Much,” Eren said into Levi’s skin. “Thank you,” He whispered. 

Levi squeezed the omega. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice something was wrong?” He asked. “What was your plan? To hide it indefinitely?”

Eren didn’t say anything.

Levi groaned. “You’re still so fucking self-sacrificing, you know that?”

Eren smiled up at him. “You love me, though.” 

“Damn fucking right I do.” 

They lay together in comfortable silence. It was dark outside now, but when the fire danced just right, it illuminated the windows for a split-second, revealing the snowflakes falling outside. 

“We aren’t old yet,” Levi said. 

“Middle-aged isn’t old?” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“No, dumbass. We have, what, another forty, fifty years? Don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

They had come so far. Eren was the luckiest man in the world to have Levi as a mate, and not every couple could say that they had been together for as long as Eren and Levi had been without straining their bond. 

“Eren?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you hungry? It’s almost nine.” 

“Not really.” Sleep pulled on Eren, and Levi’s voice sounded far away. He squinted up at his mate. “Probably in a bit. ‘M gonna nap first.” 

The fire, Levi thought, brought out Eren’s eyes. They glowed like molten emeralds. 

His mate had been so listless and skittish lately, coming home every day looking pale and drained. Now, though, his skin gleamed gold in the firelight, and when he smiled at Levi, it was real. 

Eren’s favorite snacks were in the fridge. Levi probably overpacked, but they had all weekend to eat them. 

Eren’s soft, even breaths tickled Levi’s sternum. Wind howled around the cabin, but despite its rustic appearance, the home had modern insulation to keep the cold at bay. 

Soon, Levi would have to feed the fire again, but for now, he was boneless, and Eren’s weight kept him from moving as if the omega was a big, sassy cat taking a nap on top of him. 

Levi closed his eyes and joined Eren in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please drop some kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [my Tumblr](https://lady-bluebird-luv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
